The instant invention relates to toy vehicles and more particularly to a toy vehicle which includes smoke and sound generating mechanisms.
It is widely recognized that toy vehicles which are adapted to closely simulate full size vehicles have relatively high levels of appeal among children. Further, this has been found to be particularly true with respect to heavy duty industrial vehicles, such as trucks and construction vehicles. It has been further found that vehicles which are capable of producing realistic sound effects and/or other realistic action effects frequently have increased levels of appeal. For example, it has generally been found that vehicles which are capable of producing realistic engine sounds frequently have relatively high levels of appeal. It has also been found that vehicles which are capable of producing other realistic effects, such as realistic simulated engine smoke, frequently have relatively high levels of appeal.
Toy vehicles representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Schanschieff, U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,768; Stephenson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,142; Shoudy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,132; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,664; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,866; Bonanno, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,279; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,132; and Stern et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,416. However, since the vehicles disclosed in these references employ significantly different types of actuating mechanisms from the one found in the vehicle of the instant invention, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
The toy vehicle of the instant invention is preferably embodied as a heavy duty industrial truck, such as a tractor trailer truck, and it includes a vehicle body and chassis assembly which is preferably adapted to resemble the body and chassis of a tractor trailer truck. The vehicle includes a plurality of wheels for movably supporting it on a supporting surface and a movable vehicle related accessory which is independent of the movement of the vehicle on a supporting surface. The vehicle accessory is preferably formed in the configuration of a spoiler, and it is preferably mounted on a cab portion of the vehicle and chassis assembly. Further, the accessory is preferably pivotable between first and second positions on the body and chassis assembly, and it is preferably biased toward the first position thereof. The vehicle further includes a sound generating mechanism on the body and chassis assembly which is responsive to movement of the accessory for generating engine sounds related to the vehicle, and a smoke generating mechanism which is responsive to movement of the same accessory for producing a quantity of simulated smoke. Further, the sound generating mechanism is preferably adapted so that as the accessory is moved from the first position thereof toward the second position thereof, the frequency of the engine sounds produced is increased, and so that as the accessory is moved from the second position thereof toward the first position thereof, the frequency of the engine sounds is decreased.
Accordingly, in its preferred embodiment the instant invention comprises a tractor trailer truck having a spoiler which is pivotably mounted on a cab portion thereof. The spoiler is pivotable between first and second positions on the cab portion, although it is biased toward the first position thereof. Further, the vehicle includes sound generating and smoke producing mechanisms which are actuated as the spoiler is pivoted from the first position thereof toward the second position thereof. Still further, the frequency of the engine sounds produced by the sound generating mechanism is increased as the spoiler is pivoted toward the second position thereof and decreased as the spoiler is pivoted toward the first position thereof. As a result, when the spoiler is pivoted toward the second position thereof, the sound generating mechanism produces sounds corresponding to those of an accelerating engine and the smoke producing mechanism produces a puff of smoke. On the other hand, when the spoiler is returned to the first position thereof, the sound generating mechanism produces sounds which resemble those of an idling engine, and the smoke generating mechanism produces only a minimal quantity of smoke.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and amusing simulated vehicle which is capable of producing realistic vehicle sounds and simulated vehicle smoke.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy tractor trailer truck having a spoiler thereon which is operative for actuating a sound generating mechanism and a smoke generating mechanism.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy vehicle having a spoiler thereon which is pivotable for increasing the frequency of engine sounds produced from the vehicle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.